Worldwide educational programs are in sway, particularly in the light of the terrible and deadly affliction of AIDS and the seriousness of venereal and other diseases and unwanted pregnancies, to urge the use of condoms as at least a substantial measure for providing relative safety.
Unfortunately, in the heat of human passion, often uncontrolled, particularly with younger people, the participants are frequently unprepared, or find it inconvenient, or lack the will power, or suffer memory lapses as to the seriousness of their risks, and do not use condoms.
It is to the automatic or inherent solution or at least amelioration of these circumstances that lead to ignoring the use of condoms, that the present invention is primarily directed.